In related technologies, any asset such as funds, bills, debts, real estate, and services owned by users (e.g., persons or enterprises) can be securitized, so that the assets can be converted into an asset object in a blockchain network, to improve asset liquidity.
When there are many asset objects, a separate single operation for each asset object may not satisfy the user's efficiency demands.